7 Dark Emperors
by Jecht Stream
Summary: 5th year! Voldemort in a fit of inspiration or stupidity found the Tomb of the Lost Darkness & freed the Dark Emperors from their eternal sleep. However, the 1st was different & left where he would find a new world in distress, & train Harry & Valkyrie to their full potential as heroes in ancient magic's to protect the world from sorcerers that should have long since perished.
1. Hell of Frozen Sin

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant!_

**7 Dark Emperors**

**Chapter 1**

**Hell of Frozen Sin**

"Finally," he hissed, cold and cool, bland and slightly bored. He looked around as his men stood back, terrified of him. He didn't much care for his snivelling, foolish, cowardly minions. Their loyalty was questionable. He would rather minions who spoke up freely than these fools, but he would take what he could get over fighting alone, even though the coward wizarding world wouldn't fight back it was less for him to do.

He had passed caring about blood purity, now using it as control over his pureblood idiots. He half-wished that he had tried to rise up with half-blood and muggle-born mage. Without the old fools meddling he was certain they would be more of a threat than his Death Eaters ever were, but back then he had been an angry brat because some foolish muggle children picked on him because he was different, they didn't know any better.

Voldemort was the name he took to strike fear into the hearts of the morons around him. He chose a name so far apart from normal because it was new, to him it was magical, and he knew names had power.

He had read up on the darkness before him and only found five names that could have brought so much fear to the world, and they were the most destructive even without minions.

They were the Dark Emperors. They were powerfully magic, and they didn't need to rely on cannon fodder like he was with his Death Eaters. However, he found himself amused at the thought of watching the Death Eaters die, slow and painful deaths.

It had become his dream to be added to the list, surpassing the meagre title of Dark Lord, and strike fear into the hearts of everyone, and join the ranks of the Dark Emperors. They had come to power many years past. They had risen within several hundred years of each other. The first was said to have lived throughout all of those years bringing civilisations to their knees, but he was certain some of that was overstated exaggeration.

Then the 7 came, together they were brothers. They sought to hold the Emperor of Darkness's power. They wanted his secret to immortality. He wouldn't give any of them the time of day, no matter what they tried. The Dark Emperor killed the 3 weakest of his rivals without breaking a sweat, but the other 4 actually had real power and talent, each one escaping with their lives.

They swore vengeance on the Emperor. The Emperor held them off each time they tried to kill him. Then they tried joining forces. They realised that they just were not enough to take him alone, and though it scared their pride they teamed up.

The battle was said to have scared the world. However, in the end the battle was lost by all five mage and they were preyed upon in their weakness. The Order of the Cycle; a priesthood of mage who worshiped the old nature gods sealed them away, frozen in time, and now the Dark Lord Voldemort had found that place.

It was ironic to him in a way that they had been sealed away within the UK. It had been no wonder that Avalon was such a magical place with 5 of the most powerful mage to have lived sealed within. Even he had been shocked and awed to be the man to find Avalon, and only because he was searching for the Tomb of the Lost Darkness.

He could only wonder what had passed these lands before Camelot and Merlin. It was likely the place of the great battle. He would awaken them in this magnificent time, and he would learn, and join the ranks of truly great wizards. The Emperor might even show him the secret to eternal life as a reward for saving him from his imprisonment.

Voldemort wore a truly horrible smile on his thin lips. His eyes were the red of blood and his nostrils were mere slits in his face. His head was bald and looked slimy, and he wore long black flowing robes to hide his bony body. He was fairly tall at 6 foot 2, and his skin was as pale as milk, and clammy with some of his veins shining through his thin skin.

His minions; the Death Eaters also wore black robes with cloaks. However, they also wore skeleton like masks of different kinds from bone white to silver and gold, trying to show off wealth and high standing while they were too afraid to show the world their faces. He didn't much care for them to hide their faces the way they did, it showed they had fear, and it showed their lack of faith in his power to keep them alive and out of jail.

He shoved the man next to him. He reminded Voldemort of a particularly ugly rat, and the only one not wearing a mask as he wasn't smart enough to create one, and everyone thought he was dead anyway, apart from a very few people, but the ministry wouldn't listen. He had straw coloured hair, balding on top and very un-kept. His front teeth were dirty and sticking out. His clothes were a mess of rags and didn't fit him very well. His finger nails were long and had a tonne of filth under them, and Voldemort wouldn't be the only one who noticed the whiskers on 'rat-mans' face.

The rat-man was quivering as Voldemort shoved him forward, into the cave. They were in a large forested area. Even they wouldn't have noticed the woodlands if they hadn't been looking for them the magic was that strong. The ground was covered in grass, and there were plenty of flowers. However, once in the cave the world around them darkened from the bright sun from the midday of summer in England.

Rat-man looked up at Voldemort in horror as the darkness pulled in on them before Voldemort and Death Eaters pulled out wands and with a simple spell each the tips lit up, lighting their way. The cave walls were surprisingly dry, and nothing but grey into the darkness.

"M-Master...!"

Voldemort was impressed as one of his most foolish supporters moved closer to him, shaking, and bowing fast and low. He had long bleach blonde hair and pale grey eyes as he pulled off his mask, holding it loosely in his right hand.

"Lucius!" he replied with a sneer but gestured for him to speak. The man had lost him something precious in a foolish attack on Dumbledore, so he was still angry about that.

"I-I mean no disrespect sir!" he began, quivering in fear. "But... if these Dark Emperors a-are indeed here... I mean would it really be a good idea to... to wake them up?"

Voldemort's red eyes examined the blonde man for a moment while continuing to lead them further into the caves. "Lucius!" he replied, coolly. "Do not doubt my power, and do not doubt my plans for I shall rule soon, as an Emperor!"

"Y-yes My Lord!" he quickly replied as he realised he could be close to getting killed as he remembered the pain he suffered once the Dark Lord discovered he had not only lost the diary he left him, but Harry Potter had destroyed it.

"Good!" he said when they walked out into a large chamber with his minions following after and even he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open and nearly touching the ground.

It was a sight to behold as wand light glistened off the crystal containments in the foreboding darkness of the caves. They could just see the dark shadows of figures within. They were dull and beautiful, reflecting yellows, oranges, blues, and greens.

Voldemort couldn't help but smirk. He moved forward. There were five of them, contained within dark white crystal. "Oh yes, how smart... such powerful cocoons... the Order of the Cycle were much more than Dumbledore's foolish Order of the Phoenix," he commented with reverence and respect as he moved close to the front statue, touching it carefully; it was cool to his fingers.

He grinned wickedly as he took a few steps back and pointed his wand at them. His wand flashed yellow and splashed out a blast of magic that washed over all 5 crystal statues. He felt jubilant while he could see his Death Eaters looked as if they were going to die any moment, and with what Voldemort had done; they might.

It happened faster than he would have expected. The front crystal was glowing blue as it started melting away. It slid down like melting ice cream and fading away into complete nothingness. Then he was there. He was free and shaking his head clear of any and everything as he looked to the people around him, looking into their eyes.

He was tall at 6 foot exactly. His hair was short and brown, messy, and his eyes were dark, black and cold. He was young and handsome; he looked at least 19 years old. He was battered and bruised with a lean muscular body. He was standing with only thick black armoured leather wrappings around his legs, like trouser but not quite, and thick black leather boots.

The young man wore a red bracelet tight to his right wrist. He held a long dirty matte white staff in his right hand, pulling up and curving out in a crescent moon shape. It was a bit shorter than him and made out of some kind of metal with a gem of purest white curving with the blade, edged with the darkest black.

He had dirty bandages around his torso, forearms and hands, and his skin was tan but he was Caucasian and white skinned. His eyes swayed from one Death Eater to the next as he thought of something before his eyes connected with Voldemort's and he frowned before looking back at the remaining sealed monsters before looking back to Voldemort once more.

"You fool!" he said in English. His accent wasn't as strong as they could imagine, holding a strong Ancient Latin heir to it, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters wouldn't have thought he would have known English. "You should not have woken us! Do you have any idea what hell you have unleashed?!"

"I have freed you!" Voldemort called out in glee, eyes wide open. "I am Lord Voldemort! Who am I speaking with?!"

"I am..." the young man paused before he smirked. "I have been many... when I was playing with mortals beliefs for my own ends, my name was Anubis. I had killed so many I became the God of Judgement and Balance. But that was so long ago, I see into your foolish little minds. You believe that I would hand over my secrets to the likes of any of you?!"

The young man snorted, sneering in contempt. "The darkness cannot win. There must always be a stable balance between life and death, or good and evil. I cannot allow you or anyone to disrupt the balance."

"I-I freed you!" Voldemort hissed out while trying not to show fear or his memories, locking his mind as tight as he could as he never had too before. "You are free now my friend. You are one of the Dark Emperors! You're The First Dark Emperor! You have so much you could teach us all."

"You attacked a fifteen month old baby and you were nearly killed doing it!" he retorted snidely as he flicked his staff round and it started morphing, shrinking down until it was only a smooth and strong metal white wand with white jewel tip, tipped black that slid into the holster on his right thigh attached to his belt.

He stretched a little before clicking the fingers on his right hand and a long, to his knees, crimson robe-coat slid on him from nowhere with buckles over his strong chest with a black tunic appearing under it.

Anubis sneered at the Dark Wizards and started walking towards the exit when several of Voldemort's fodder moved in the way at their master's gesture. He paused as one moved too close and his arm was broken as he screamed out in agony as Anubis had taken his arms and snapped it behind his back before throwing him to the floor to cry.

The thing that made Voldemort's minions stop to stare the most was that Anubis didn't once use magic to deal with him. The next two pointed their wands and Anubis's eyes just lit up gold and they were lifted from the ground and shattered into the ceiling, breaking their necks they fell to the ground dead.

"Keep sending them... Tom," he said, amused. "And I'll keep killing them without a second thought."

The Dark Lord ground his teeth before nodding to his minions and they moved aside. Anubis didn't give it much more thought as he moved forward, passed the Death Eaters and Voldemort towards the exit.

He felt he had something important to do with his life, to get a new start and he wasn't strong enough to deal with the others while they woke up. He had expended too much power in the battle with them, and had been glad when the Order had turned up and even held the other 4 down, to protect the balance of life in the world, or they would ruin all the world had in their eternal greed.

Anubis knew he had to do something. He would have to gather allies. He would have to find this Harry Potter. He was curious about a child who could deflect a spell like that and survive. Then he was sure more was going on as some of Voldemort's minions thought that some man called Albus Dumbledore was squandering the boys' potential possibilities.

He had never liked jealous old men who thought that they were all that and more. Especially since they tended to 'guide' other mage so much that the other mage got so complacent in the elders superiority that they didn't think for themselves about what they wanted, but more importantly they lost their will to dream of being a greater warlock, because they believed that the elder was so much more than he really was, more than they could be, which was always stupid, as anyone can become powerful and talented at magic with enough practice.

Without dreams and imagination mage would just run to the elder all the time expecting him to fix everything when he was likely screwing everything up because he took too much on and wouldn't trust other people's intellect. This Dumbledore character the Death Eaters hated sounded like the typical old fool who needed to check reality, and his 'followers' needed that more than him.

However, he paused at the entrance to the cavern and turned back to them as they watched him in fear and caution. "Both of my parents were what you would call... muggles," he said coldly. "I loved both of them very much, and where I came from that was looked down on for a sorcerer! But I didn't care and they would suffer because of that, by magic. I hated them for ruining my life, and I killed them all, and I suppose I enjoyed it too."

He then turned from them and walked through the tunnel to the outside where he looked to the sun breathing in the history of the land before he disappeared in a slow boom of power, reappearing in the City of London, in with the crowds. The mortals didn't notice him appear, which was good in his books as he didn't want to erase people's memories.

The muggles had evolved. They had advanced, and by the minds of the Death Eaters his people were racist that thought that muggle science was a waste of time because they neither understood it or cared to, relying on magic so much they forgot to advance. They had gotten so complacent in their own superior powers, and their fear of discovery they had distanced themselves too much, even pushing this on children born in that world, which was sick and what he had hated back then too.

He remembered a time where mage knew that magic was a science too, not that they cared even then for mortal science, even those they had stolen some of their ideas, correcting them by factoring in magic and passing the whole thing off as their own. It was idiocy not to have evolved along with the mortals, especially when things called cell, or mobile phones had been invented for communication rather than a message with a bird.

He felt he would have to figure out some of these things. They interested him greatly, but then he had always been a man who liked new things. He looked in shop windows awed at the gadgets and vices just to entertain people. They were simply marvellous creations he was sure the mortals couldn't imagine living without anymore.

Then the way fashions had changed so drastically inspired him to change his wardrobe. He would admit that he enjoyed getting to see the young ladies in their summer clothes before he stopped, staring into a shop that sold suits. He liked the look of them, smirking. They were neat and made the mannequins' look really smart, so he stepped in the shop having a look around.

He stepped out of the shop half an hour later. He was wearing all black from his trousers, shirt, waistcoat, jacket, tie, and coat that hung to his knees. He even had shiny black shoes, and using a little transfiguration, his wand holster was under his left arm with wand within. He had straightened his hair out according to some modern trends into a mess of controlled chaos, and he had to admit that he liked the look.

His new look made him smart and respectable, neat and tidy. He had always liked to look good. He felt that if you looked nice and smart that you would feel better for it, and that would help you get through the mundane of having to deal with people, and this new time had plenty for him to deal with.

He was in a city called Dublin in Ireland, which was just barely a part of the United Kingdom, which wasn't much of a kingdom anymore, but he didn't care about that as the world had changed so much it wasn't funny how much he had to discover to get on.

Anubis didn't quite understand the place, but he figured that he would have time to figure out what was going on. The magical people he had met seemed not quite all there. They were missing a lot, and he doubted the powers could have changed so much in the past 2000 years that some of them just up and disappeared.

He now just needed to find out where Harry Potter was and his new chance at life would be going great but starting out by taken on a hero in the making as his first apprentice. He would train up some of the boys closest too, as it never hurt to have people you trust to back you up.

However, it might have been getting off on the wrong foot when he looked down a dark side alley and saw a young blonde woman dip into the alley and run up a wall and over onto the roof of the building. That was another thing of this time. The mortals had created huge machines that build tall buildings that back in his time could have taken a few hundred years, in less than a year, some smaller buildings in just a few months.

Anubis frowned as he thought about that for a moment before he slipped into the alley and followed her up and over the wall onto the roof. He watched as she skipped to the next roof and kept on going, and smirked as he could get a better look at her. She moved like a warrior, and was fast with a tight yet tone body.

If only she wasn't wearing such a long coat he could see her better, but then the mortals would see that she was carrying a large sword hidden within it. He could tell by the way she favoured legs while running at certain angles.

He had been sleeping for nearly 2000 years, and he liked all kinds of girls. Though he always did favour the fun girls who were fearless that didn't mind kicking butt, and she seemed to quote both of those categories. But then 2000 years and pretty face with a hot, fit body marks his preference. He had to literally shake his head clear as he had followed her to the end of the roofs.

The blonde girl had landed down at ground level where a dark haired pale girl with black coat was beating up some man. He smiled at that, she was feisty; he thought that was amusing in the truly young. They wanted to get some kind of skull for some reason, and he was sure it was important; he would have kept a look out if the man hadn't spilt his guts, terrified of a 15 year old girl.

He had sold the skull to some woman who apparently worked for some kind of sanctuary for magicals by the sound of it. It seemed like this sanctuary was ran by complete... idiots or something like that who were trying to stop the girl from getting her friend back from somewhere that needed the skull as a key of sorts he figured.

That was interesting to know incompetence still ran throughout magical governments because they were all corrupt power hungry jerks, some of which were just incompetent morons but with a family of long history and inherit the power, but they're normally played with by their advisors to do their bidding until they've served their usefulness and killed. He knew that occasionally there would be a power come that wasn't stupid or greedy, but then the greedy and manipulative would come along and ruin everything for everyone.

Frowning wasn't normally his thing but when the boy with the stupid hairdo turned up out of breath it was called for. He wondered what was up with that, and whether he was allowed to punch someone just for thinking about doing that to their hair, the dark haired girl and the blonde seemed to express his opinion on the matter.

Anubis watched as they left the mortals, since they didn't use magic in front of them, and around a corner the boy proved to be an adept teleporter. He took the feisty girl with him, to wherever it was that they were going to plot some daring rescue for the skull they were after. At least that way they would get the skull and get to keep the money as the dark haired girl had taken it with her.

He rubbed his brow as he sighed when he had looked away and looked back to find the blonde girl had disappeared. He was disappointed. He hadn't seen a blonde girl for many years before he was imprisoned, and he thought that she might have been able to tell him where Harry Potter was, or close enough that he could find him, by checking warded locations.

Harry Potter seemed to be important and well known, but the Death Eaters didn't have a clue where to start looking and Voldemort had put in enough effort to keep him out of his head after he realised how he had learnt English, and some of his secrets, and about the past, which was quite amusing that an untrained 15 year old wizard, cut off from magic for so long, and kept ignorant kept besting a 70 odd year old genius dark wizard with decades of magical knowledge without anyone trying to hold him back.

However, before he could contemplate setting up a trace on the inexperienced teleporter he tilted his head to the right where the blonde girl had climbed up, standing strong behind him. Her sky coloured eyes clouded with suspicion. She had drawn a large silver sword that he had to admire, though not to his taste as he had always admired Eastern Asian swords over any others, but hers was beautifully crafted anyway.

"Who are you?!" she demanded in an accent he knew from the few mortal minds he wandered in before he decided that he had invaded enough people's privacy was from the north of England. She held her sword in a ready stance while he turned to face her fully.

He hitched up a polite smile as he adjusted his tie, and gave a small bow of his head in greeting and respect. "My apologies, where are my manners?" he replied rhetorically as he showed his hands were empty. "My name is Anubis Sin. I assure you I wish you no harm. I just saw you and couldn't help following out of curiosity partially, and then... I haven't seen such a beautiful woman in quite some time," he said chuckling slightly, feeling embarrassed at his insider only joke, since he had been sleeping for nearly 2000 years.

Her cheeks lit up slightly with red, which was a good sign so he continued. "I haven't seen a wicca in some time I'm afraid I'm out of sorts. I was kind of hoping for some information if I could... oh, and what is your name?"

She frowned as she lowered her guard slightly but ready if she needed to move. "Tanith Lowe," she answered steadily. "So what do you want to know?" she asked, still suspicious. "Go and ask at the Irish Sanctuary. If you don't know where it is, that's your problem."

"I'm looking for a wizard called Harry Potter!" he said, startling her.

She frowned. "Yeah, I've heard of the boy who survived deaths own curse!" she said with a nod. "I heard he lives with his mortal aunt and uncle somewhere in Surry, England, but we don't deal much with his kind if ever. Their given name has no affect on them like it does with the rest of us, so they're kind of weird with normal names and-!"

"Not exactly true," he replied, interrupting, amused. "It's just a hell of a lot harder to use it against them. Most of them subconsciously take a name because of the magic they are bound with, and some even give themselves titles that mean nothing in reality, but to magic it is an added layer of protection."

"So... what do you want with the kid anyway?" she asked, curious and alert, getting ready to strike. "If you're working for some filthy racists I'm going to run you through with my blade! I may not know the kid but I'm not going to let anyone hurt him if I can stop them, he's about Val's age and-."

"Of course I'm not going to hurt him!" he replied, interrupting again, disgruntled at the thought. "I don't attack innocent kids who have never even had a chance at a real life. Even those idiot Death Eaters of Voldemort's know that the boy has been mistreated by his family. I want to help him so that maybe I can bring closure to the horrors of my past, and in turn his, and teach him all he is denied and more."

She lowered her sword and hid it away within her coat. "Good luck with that," she said with a roll of her eyes, smirking. "I kind of have my own problems with trying to bring a friend home after he had been trapped helping save us all from the Faceless Ones!"

His eyes had wandered down her body, but at that they snapped up to her face. "They were sealed away because they were menaces to the planet. How could they just come back? That would be impossible unless someone from this side tried too...-."

"Yeah," she agreed, surprised by his reaction and hatred.

"Are the culprits responsible dead?!" he demanded, eyes cold as he stepped closer to her, and she found herself stepping back as his presence engulfed her and she felt a very deep well within him and wondered mildly whether she would have been strong enough to fight him without losing too fast.

"Y-yes!" she quickly agreed cursing her stutter and sighing in relief as he calmed down and gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he said turning his head away in shame as he had leant to control himself years ago, but certain things brought out the darkness within occasionally for a few moments. "I mean, only fools would want those daemons to walk this world again!"

"You referred to them as daemons rather than gods," she muttered in surprise. "I've never thought much about them, but... I'm surprised that I have never thought of them in that vein before."

"They're monsters, not gods!" he replied. "They would tear apart a human family without a thought that it was wrong. Humans respected animals more than the Faceless Ones ever respected anything. They would steal a human body, destroying their soul. They could never see beyond their own souls. Humans to them were soulless vassals that knew how to feed themselves and make more for them to use like a cheap suit.

"Then the humans got smarter over the years and magicians came to be. We figured out the secrets of magic, but they never worried. Then we rose up and banished them from our world. But it was a shame that mage had learnt arrogance and ignorance from the daemons, and even now most still look down on the mortals even if they hadn't noticed that themselves."

"Y-yeah," she said as she looked closer at him. "Y-you were there... how... who are you really?" she asked, looking into his deep dark eyes.

"I am but a man who stepped into the darkness, and is yet to set the scales to balance!" he said with a smirk he walked straight up to her, in her space and caught her lips in a chaste kiss that melted her for a moment before he stepped back with a wider smirk.

She looked dazed as he put his right hand out, palm up and a small blue orb pulsed gently in his hand brightly before fading away and leaving two beautiful silver charms on long black cord. They were entwined waves of energy and he handed them to the girl with a smug grin.

"One for you and one for the feisty girl from earlier," he said with a grin while she looked confused. "They'll only work on you once and last around ten minutes, give or take a few seconds. They will draw out your soul aura, and magnify it."

"W-why?" she asked, confused. "What purpose would that serve?"

He laughed as he turned around and slowly walked away, stopping at the edge of the rooftop, looking back over his shoulder slightly. "The Faceless Ones can see everything around them, but even in a human vassal they can't see our souls!" he said, chuckling. "Oh, and Tanith, since I've been so helpful, maybe I could take you to dinner sometime!" he commented whimsically before he swished away into the wind, soundlessly he was gone.

Tanith was blushing bright red as she thought about him taking her out before looking down at the charms he had given her. They were silver like two squiggly lines wrapping around each other in harmony with white markings throughout and a pulse of power within. She could feel the energy within then trying to touch her deep within her being.

She smiled. "So... these will make us invisible to the Faceless Ones," she said as she quickly made her way back to her motorcycle to get back and tell the others, giving her young friend the other charm to use for the mission to save an undervalued hero and their friend from the hell he was in.

Anubis Sin was an interesting man, she thought to herself as she pulled on her helmet and climbed onto her bike. She couldn't wait to meet with him again. It would be nice to go on a date with a man older than her for a change. It was just that she wouldn't have thought she would go on a date with a man that old that still looked so young.

She would have to figure out what was going on with that because no matter how powerful she knew that no human should be able to live more than a few hundred years. Though, the magical world record without aid like the Flamel's had with the Philosopher's Stone was 598 years but he died over 1000 years back.

It would be an interesting time to come. Something was going on, and she wasn't sure, but normally these things were worse than bad, so they couldn't wait. They needed to get their friend and one of their strongest mage back to help with whatever else was coming their way.

She started her bike and sped out of the ally she had parked.

_**to be continued... **_

_**A/N: **this is my rewrite to Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors! I hope you enjoy it as it is a vast improvement over the original._


	2. Hope is a Dark Teacher

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant!_

**7 Dark Emperors**

**Chapter 2**

**Hope is a Dark Teacher**

Harry Potter wasn't feeling his best. It was more depression than anything 'real', or maybe it was just complete boredom. He always felt board in the muggle world away from all of the magical wonder. Though, he supposed he wouldn't have been board if he had a TV in his room, and maybe a games console along with a large assortment of games. His life felt like one long and dangerous video game occasionally, and he was kind of sick of that too.

He couldn't have any games machines anyway because even if he paid for the things himself, as he could do because his mum and dad before they died had enough money for him to happily live on for years. His stupid family would take it all away and greedily keep it for themselves, or break it out of spite.

Harry didn't mind the adventure so much but every time he tried to train up, learn new things and whatever, it was like someone interrupted, making him stop everything. Then when he got home from all the magic his stupid family locked his school things away. It was just lucky that he had the forethought to keep his wand on him at all times, just in case, even though he couldn't use it because of the no-underage-magic law bull-crap.

His relatives, if they could be called that had never done anything for him. They even held food back from him while he was made to do all of the chores alone. Then his cousin Dudley did nothing but throw tantrums whenever he wanted something, and he got whatever he wanted. It was these chores combined with some g's here and there from flying a broom that allowed him to grown some muscle.

Though, in the hand-me-down clothes from his behemoth of a cousin he looked lost, and like he was actually really skinny when he wasn't. He had gotten better since getting proper meals at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked it there mainly because it was away from the Dursley's as it was a boarding school, but he had to return home for the summer.

He was fifteen years old, just about. It had been his birthday the week before. He had had a small growth spurt, which he was thankful for, pushing him up to 5 foot 9, just about, but he hoped for another few inches at most and he would be happy.

However, his friends weren't being too nice to him. Hermione and Ron had barely spoken of anything via post owl since Voldemort's return and it was annoying him. He knew they were together wherever that was, as they wouldn't say, and Dumbledore was torturing him more by forcing him to stay put like an obedient dog. He hadn't even asked what this so-called Order of the Phoenix of Dumbledore's was doing.

He could guess they were doing nothing of interest or importance, if the past was any indicator, and then to top things off the magical newspaper was slandering his name in their denial of Voldemort's return because of the minister attacking his name. It was all craziness. He hated it all, and he felt like flaying someone would make him feel better, preferably Voldemort, or at least one of his minions.

However, he would settle for flaying Dumbledore he was so annoyed with him and his secrets that could probably get some of his innocent and naive minions killed, or worse, get Harry involved with some crazy scheme which would get someone he cared about killed and then expect Harry to forgive his silly 'little' mistake and forget about it, which wasn't going to happen even if he had to start his own freaking army to do something about the annoying idiocy.

Harry hadn't even been asking about bull crap he and Voldemort likely both share a disinterest in, and asked Hermione whether she could sent him some magical world gum as his owl never seemed to get any, and he didn't think she even got to the shop.

Harry suspected Hedwig was intercepted by Dumbledore's people. He wanted the magical world variety because the flavour could last for days. Hermione sent him most of his money back and some apples with a reply telling him she wasn't allowed to say more. He didn't even have a clue what that could have meant as he just wanted some minty gum to chew on, not stupid apples that he had to leave for a day because they hadn't fully ripened.

Then he had asked Hermione and Ron to send him some fiction books to while away his boredom, and Hermione sent him her copy of Hogwarts A History to read, which he'll reluctantly agree did have a lot of interesting facts about the school, and mentioned some amusing, and legendary pranks pulled during the years. He was actually surprised that she hadn't used the magical equivalent of white out on those pages.

Ron sent him a copy of a quidditch book all about his favourite team that Harry couldn't stomach to read because it was obviously written by an idiot who didn't care for grammar or style at all, and didn't even try as it had several typos in every paragraph. The book was published and no one seemed to think of hiring a few editors first.

In the end he had sent a letter to Ginny Weasley asking for some fun reads but sighed as she had sent him two stupid books about him she had read as a small girl, (he took note to sue them for royalties and whatever else he could get) and a book she apparently couldn't make heads or tails with about Ancient Egyptian magic her brother Charlie had gotten her for the previous Christmas, and he understood why she wanted shot of it as it was baffling, but had some call pictures.

Sighing, Harry looked up as it was getting dark. He had thought about going to the park, but didn't feel like meeting up with his douche bag Cousin Dudley if he and his stupid little gang were out terrorising the neighbourhood.

He was staring at his reflection in the pond that was on a council estate. It was a noted rough area so Dudley and his gang were too chicken to hang out around it. Harry had seen plenty of kids hanging around but the one time someone asked him about Dudley wasn't done really mean as he would have expected. He just told them his cousin was a dick and where he and his gang like to go and was on his way.

However, he would hear a few days later, after Dudley had came home in a police car with a black eye, crying that Dudley and his gang had ganged up on one of the other boy's younger sister, harassing her and her friends. He felt vindicated that the fat dollop of douche got his just punishment for being a prick.

Therefore, Harry was left alone, just that weird kid who liked to be alone. He would have willingly hung out with the other kids on the estate but he didn't like the element of crime, or at least petty theft and cannabis use. It wasn't like he was a prude, but he had some standard to stay clear of those things when you have evil after your head, and he didn't think smoking was cool so he couldn't try that.

The darker it got the better his reflection shined in the water, but it would soon be too dark. His hair was kept short and messy, but looked good like that, and it was pitch black while his eyes were the colour of emeralds. He supposed he could agree that he was quite good looking, but much too pale from lack of sun. It didn't help that his lack of sun meant his skin now burnt with too much sunning because it hadn't adapted the correct pigmentation it should have.

He could admit that he did enjoy the cooler weather. It was nice during the summer when the wind picked up enough for him to be warm but cool, but that evening had gotten too cool for his liking. He frowned as he looked around wondering how that was when there was only a gentle breeze and the day had been good with the sun out.

Harry heard some crinkling and turned to the pond and other than the three abandoned shopping trolleys and all of the weeds he saw the thin layers of water up the shore slowly freezing and he could see his breath as if it had been snowing.

It took him two moments to come to the conclusion that he should draw his wand. He pulled his wand out and turned to look in every direction. He could feel the cold penetrating his every pore, causing him to shiver as he heard the whispered screams in his head.

"Oh crap crap and more crap!" he groaned to himself as he saw them in the sky like a swarm of angry bees readying to suck out his soul and leave his lifeless body to be found by some innocent early morning or early evening jogger to find.

They were black cloaked spectres that had a fascination with taking his soul anyway, but it looked like someone had given them the go ahead. He doubted it was Voldemort as he would want to kill him himself like a proper supervillain would. That left the ministry and he honestly wouldn't be surprised by anything that snivelling minister or his power hungry flunkies tried.

He could run or he could fight, either way he was in multitudes of shite. He was in trouble with the dementors. However, if he used magic he would be in trouble with the ministry. He had taken a moment to decide that taking a stand would be the best idea for his immediate survival, and readied his wand when suddenly he was startled as a man wearing a black suit stood next to him, looking up with a smirk as he watched the dementors.

Harry was surprised as muggles weren't supposed to be able to see dementors, and wizards didn't wear expensive looking muggle suits. However, he could clearly see them, and he was certainly not a muggle. He looked strong and dangerous. His darks eyes seemed to light up with power as he looked up to the dementors as if daring them to try him.

The sky had darkened significantly and a drizzle was falling from the dark clouds above when the dementors took the challenge and swarmed. He actually yawned before he pointed his right pointing finger and then boom. Silver-white light exploded out like a bomb, and immediately the dementor's effects left and drained away to nothing but warmth.

The magic pulsed and whirled and Harry had to shield his eyes at first before blinking the colours from his vision and looking up as he heard screams and wails that sent shivers of horror through his being as he watched the dome of power wash out in all directions. The dementors tried to flee but the dome got faster the further it went out.

The silver and white dome burst into dementors faster than they could flee and they didn't like it as they burst open, tearing apart in a cry of bright white light that faded in moments with each creature destroyed; it was a terrible noise, and not even leaving a shred of material. It had taken all of a minute to eradicate the dementors and the Patronus Pulse faded away into the distance and Harry could only stare with an open mouth at the young man as he lowered his hand, smirking.

"Whoa, umm... I guess you're on my side?" Harry asked nervously as the man turned to him, amused.

However, that amusement faded as he got a good look at him and shook his head in disapproval before he answered. "I've taken an interest," he replied, patting him on the shoulder, he was surprised as his clothes morphed in a second. They fit him properly and looked nice. He was no longer in baggy old crap but a fresh black shirt with the top few buttons open with black trousers with black leather belt and shoes.

"Much better according to what little I understand of this times fashions and looks," he said as he moved Harry about and near forced him to slide his wand away into a holster on the back of his waist where his shirt hid it by ruffling at the bottom where it was tucked in. "Equivalent exchange, always a problem with transfiguration, but we can always head out and get something from a shop later or tomorrow."

"Umm... thanks," he said, actually pleased. The cold had left and the patronus had somehow warmed him, and the change in clothes was cool but he had to know. "How the hell did you use magic without a wand?!" he asked kind of hoping for some pointers.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "I would suggest starting as an elemental. It's the easiest discipline, primitive, primal, and used correctly can be destructive, but you can learn other areas too, teleporting, occlumency, things like that aren't difficult and neither would need to use any focus."

"Occlumency?" he asked, curious as he knew about apparating, which was kind of teleporting, which was really a muggle word as far as he knew.

"The protection of the mind from people who want to know your secrets," he said thoughtfully. "Like Voldemort, and probably this Dumbledore character I've heard about. The art of seeing into another person's mind is legilimency."

"Oh... that is sick," he commented, grimacing at the thought of things he or anyone would do that was private time and a creepy old man and a filthy incompetent teacher seeing those things. He made some amusing mental plans to spread the knowledge around the school and see what would happen. "That would explain why Dumbledore knows so much, and-and Snape too, oh hell no! You have to teach me how to do that occlumency thing! Please!" he begged as he really thought on that more.

"Sure," he replied offhandedly.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Harry asked, confused and curious. "I can tell you're not a Death Eater, you're way to powerful, and wearing muggle clothes. I doubt you're anything to do with Dumbledore either, first for the same reasons, and then some more."

"Anubis Sin, nice to meet you!" he replied shaking Harry's hand while he looked baffled. "And yes, I am that Anubis. I am quite the few thousand years old. I had been sealed within crystal for the past two thousand years. I was freed with four others and bad news my friend, they make Voldemort look like a... what would you say... oh, yes, a pussy! And Voldemort has them. Though I don't know what happened as I didn't wait around for them to wake.

"They had wanted my secrets. I had caused so much destruction and death in my anger, and it had taken hundreds of years before I calmed down and realised what I had done. I chose to become a defender as my penance, but these evil brothers, seven of them came after my secrets. I killed three of them, but the rest together were stronger, much stronger. The 'light' waited until we had worn each other out and sealed us away, but not without my help as I saw it coming, and so did they, but I held them down, and now I'm here."

"B-but what does that have to do with me?" he asked, concerned.

"I have come to change your future and give you the training you need to reach your potential and then far surpass it!" he answered with a smirk. "Let's head back to your home. I wish to see these so-called protections I've heard about. I'm curious."

"Well..." Harry said slowly while he thought about it before shrugging. "Okay, I suppose it would be nice to be actually told what's up with them. I mean you will tell me, right?"

"I don't have anything to gain by keeping that secret!" he replied, shrugging. "So, lead the way!"

Harry nodded as he led the way from the estate back towards the more upscale areas before looking to Anubis. "So this elemental magic stuff you said I could learn?" he asked, hopeful, believing that Dumbledore would turn up at any moment to take him away from this new source of knowledge, ruining the rest of the day and wanted to get what he could first to help him in his coming strife against the evil douches trying to kill him every year.

"Okay it's essentially a method of helping you with control," he replied as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Fire is the easiest, so try this!" he said clicking the fingers on his right hand creating a large burning orange spark like a lighter would.

Harry frowned as he tried several times. "Nothing is happening."

"Umm... did you try putting magic into it?" Anubis asked, with his right eyebrow raised. "Just like you would feel while using your wand," he said giving him some more advice, simpler than any teacher at Hogwarts would because they liked making things more complicated than they had to be so that half the time only book nerd brainiac's would understand, leaving the practical students to figure it out through trial and error, which was why people like Hermione could keep up in practical work while in theory she should be further behind.

However, Harry gave him an impish smile as he tried again concentrating as if he was trying to do a spell and startled as a tiny blue spark shocked him between his fingers and he could only stare in awe.

"Holy crap I didn't think I would get anything, so what's next?" he asked, eager for more. He mildly noted that magic might not be as difficult as books, teachers, and Hermione made it out to be, but textbooks usually were written by nerdy bookworm types like Hermione who neither knew how to or wanted to simplify anything.

Anubis laughed, shaking his head. "It won't be that easy, first master the ignition before forming the flame. To form the flame you have to fuel the spark with magic and mould it using your will alone. It's quite simple once you've got the hang of it," he said as he clicked his fingers again and Harry watched in awe as flames slowly built and formed crimson and warm, pulling into a ball of fire burning in his hand without burning him or his sleeve as he held it up for Harry to see.

Harry looked closer, the flame sparkling in his eyes. "That is freaking awesome!" he said as Anubis closed his hand and the flames snuffed out before he got to practicing, creating a small spark every couple clicks.

"So this is your... home," Anubis said several minutes later as they walked in silence while Harry practiced his new magic.

Harry stopped clicking and looked at the house nodding his head. "Yeah, pretty much, but I really don't consider this anything more than a place I'm forced to stay during the summers away from school."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully as he seemed to see beyond the mere house, and Harry realised he could see the wards and so needed to learn that trick. However, Harry was watching him intently for any clue he would give as to the true reliability of the wards when Anubis suddenly looked away, a little bit to his left.

"What's wrong?" Harry quickly asked but didn't get a reply. "Anubis?" he said reaching out and tapping his arm.

He didn't respond, or look around for a moment before he spoke. "Two wizards, invisible are slowly creeping up on us," he said moving in the way, guarding Harry as fireballs exploded out in both hands without a spark, glowing crimson, and Harry marvelled at what he could do if he put in enough effort and that was only the easy, beginners stuff of magic without a wand. "I can't see you but I know you're there, reveal yourselves or perish within my flames!"

Harry was surprised that a few moments later two men stepped out of invisibility cloaks. The first was a battered man with a mad blue eye spinning in his head and a wooden peg leg wearing a large brown coat while the other was a man with black skin. He was tall and foreboding with dark eyes and both men were holding wands pointed at Anubis.

"Mad-eye... umm... I mean Professor Moody!" Harry called out in surprise. "And some guy I've never met before, but wears a cool earring!"

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt!" he answered for himself in a strong accent but otherwise ignoring him for a moment as if he had a superiority complex because he was older and believed he was wider, so Harry decided that he didn't like that or him.

"Who's your... friend, Potter?!" Moody demanded with a growl to his voice, eying the flames in Anubis's hands warily.

"This is Anubis Sin; he saved me from some dementors!" Harry said, and he was surprised neither looked surprised about the dementors. He found that odd, and wondered what Anubis thought about that as he didn't seem threatened or intimidated, more annoyed that they were bothering him than anything.

"Well thank you for your help!" the auror said not sounding thankful at all. "Potter, get inside now, you're not to leave the house again for the rest of the holiday, and you'll be getting a letter for underage magic use, but I believe Dumbledore will be sending one too about that."

Harry was about to comply, and complain that he didn't get a chance to use magic, wondering how this trace he had heard about really works or whether it really existed, on his wand or around muggle-born magicians homes when Anubis let his flames drop, reached out and there was a tiny tearing sound and a tiny flash of golden light.

"That ward was seriously annoying me. It was crying out for me to tear it down. Blood magic, some of the old stuff, but that was pathetic, though I must say I admire your mother's power, Harry. I would have loved to have led her astray with me," Anubis commented whimsically, closing his eyes as he felt around the air for traces, his fingers glowing gold.

It was as if he was swirling the broken energy as he opened his eyes forming a person out of the golden light dust. She was beautiful and shapely, young and smiling at Harry with a love in her eyes he had never seen in his life directed at him. She drifted to him while holding Anubis's hand, reaching out her right hand it stroked Harry's cheek. He could feel her heart within him as if a second beat in his chest that felt pain and heartache before she let go of Anubis and burst away into nothing and the feeling left him.

"Blood Ward may be the wrong name for this ritual! Blood magic though, sceptical, soul magic, more likely," Anubis said as he looked to Harry as his eyes had watered from seeing his mother, feeling her heart within. "Love is a powerful emotion, and when used correctly in magic can make everlasting power, to protect or destroy, or to do both.

"I think I understand how you survived now. It was a love bound warding. She used her very soul to shield you, so she is in you somewhere, bound, and her sacrifice of body and soul, full of such love leaves you with a protective ward over your home and around your heart, but any home as long as there is love for you.

"But looking, you have a cousin don't you?" he asked and Harry nodded. "The love might not have been for you, but some aimed to him because of just a connection of blood charged the ward enough to protect your life from mortals at least, and power the wards barely to at least hide the place from magical people who wanted to hurt you or them."

"So... they would have always worked as long as someone living there loved me?" Harry asked, looking sick.

"Yes, to create an emotional bond to you, but with your aunt-," he trailed off shaking his head. "This was very clever of Dumbledore, to what end I could not say!" he said as he flicked away a red jet of magic from the auror as if it was nothing, backhanding it. "It's odd, but I can understand why Voldemort fears you. He sees the squandered potential, and since he killed your parents it isn't likely you'll go to him, but if you had enough of Dumbledore... I think he sees himself in your... the possibility.

"And, no. I don't think that is a bad thing Harry. He may be a bastard, but he is a powerful, gifted wizard, and you can be just like him, better even, only not a bastard because the more I hear, better to be like him than Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is a great wizard!" Kingsley called out throwing another red jet of light from his wand, but that was caught absentmindedly in Anubis's right hand and crushed into nothing. Harry could only stare in awe as he knew; he needed to learn how to catch everyday spells like stunners just for the flashiness of the magic involved, so he could humiliate douche bags for fun as Anubis wouldn't stop smiling.

He looked at the man as he looked sick, and rolled his eyes as they shone with humour. "I won't deny it, I've never met him, but is he a great human being?!" he asked, and the man looked stumped by the question for a moment.

"I just said he is a great wizard!" he retorted, angry.

"You did!" Anubis agreed, smiling in humour. "But so is Voldemort, but that doesn't mean he's a good human being!"

"Shut up Kingsley!" Moody interrupted him before he tried to make another useless argument that would fold in a second because it held no validity to fact. He turned from him to Anubis. "We heard a rumour that Voldemort was looking for the Tomb of the Lost Darkness, and only one of the Dark Emperors would have reason to help or destroy Potter and have abilities and knowledge of obscure magic's like yours."

Anubis grinned. "Leave and tell Dumbledore that his puppet has had his strings cut!" he replied as he clicked his fingers and shot a purple ripple of air at Kingsley and he disappeared in a ripple of wind. "I do hope that fool likes the desert Mr. Moody because he won't be able to return until my anti-teleportation charm wears off in a few hours. I had met some super cute girls in Arabia back in my days, hot little things with caramel skin and tight little asses willing to bow before any god to come along.

"But then I did send him into the middle of the desert, and times have changed," he said with a smile at Moody. "Weren't you going to give someone a message?" he asked and the man nodded quickly before disapparating as he didn't want to out stay his welcome and end up joining Kingsley in an Arabian desert.

"So, Anubis, you really met some cute girls in the desert?!" Harry asked as he wondered about that 2000 plus years in the past.

He grinned smugly. "Of course, plenty of Nomadic Tribes back then who catered to powerful people who could free them from whatever curses or monster, wizards included that they were stupid enough to encounter... I went through a period of a few years where I would only sleep with black girls, but I've never been much of a fan of that frizzy hair thing with any girl no matter what so I tended to keep to places like Arabia, and Egypt back then, and before.

That was when I was believed to be a Death God in Egypt, but then my first stint in Egypt was... well, long and interesting story, I'll tell you about that another time when we don't have anything more important to do, show you some of the memories. I really did like living in Arabia with all of those cute nomad girls though."

"Whoa that is so cool," Harry said with a grin. "I bet you had loads of hot girls!"

"Of course! I'm very very old, so had a lot of time on my hands for getting to know girls, but times have changed, seems like more work, but that's part of the charm of this new world," he agreed with a grin as he put his right arms around Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry we'll get you some cute girl tail before long. Do you have your eyes on one?" he asked, leading him back to the house.

"Well... I do think my best friends' sister is cute!" he agreed, nodding. "But I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, and if Ron found out I was looking at her I would have to run for my life. She has six older brothers who try to be douches about things like that because, I don't know, but," he shrugged impishly.

"If you like her go for it!" he replied shrugging. "You won't live as long as I have so finding a special someone is important too. Oh, wait there's this cute girl I saw beating up some joker who tried to con her with a fake skull, and I know her friend, maybe she and this 'sister' will be game for sharing you. You're a famous hero from what I understand, so go ahead and use that to get some positive attention. There is not much hotter than two girls making out with your dick between their mouths, unless you have another few girls to taste!" he said with a joking and teasing smile.

Harry exploded in a deep blush as he pictured 2 girls doing that with him, and then others popped into his head to join them. "Umm... that sounds, interesting," he said fidgeting with his hands as the door opened automatically, and they entered with the door closing after and they walked up the stairs to Harry's room where Anubis looked around touching sections of the walls, door, and window with glowing gold fingertips.

"Just shielding the room from anything, that Moody's foolish eye too!" he answered Harry's questioning look. "So," he said turning to Harry. "Sit and while we're here let's check out that scar and we can start some lessons in the morning!"

Harry nodded and sat down on his bed while Anubis crouched in front of him, moving his hair back from his forehead and cussed. "Whoa, I wouldn't have thought anyone would know of these things anymore. Though, it doesn't look like it was done on purpose, it's so crude, but then doing this on purpose would be crude anyway."

"Umm... doing whaaaaat?!" he cried out as a black smog was torn out of his scar and it burnt like nothing before as a scream shred out of nowhere. His eyes were tearing up as the pain left as quick as it had happened and he was covered in with blood drenching down his face as he sat up staring in horror through his tearing eyes as Anubis held something too horrible for words.

It had an aura of black and a body of nothing but blood. Harry felt queasy from loss of blood but looking at that thing made him almost sick. It was screaming and crying out in its anger, terror, and agony. It was as small as a kitten with little arms of blood stretching out as it floated above Anubis's left hand, crashing its blood limbs into a force field that was spherical and invisible, but rippled as it was hit by the creature.

The thing was in pain, crying and screaming, grabbing its dripping head, banging it against the shield splattering blood.

"Boy what the hell is this racket!"

The door slammed open and a huge fat man with grey hair and moustache barged in with imaginary steam pouring from his ears in his rage before he stopped, and paled as he looked from Harry's blood stained face to the blood monster thing in the shield above Anubis's hand to Anubis before looking as if he was going to vomit.

"N-never mind!" the man said in horror before charging out and slamming the door closed after him.

Harry ignored the interruption and looked at the thing as it continued screaming. "I... other than the blood feel better," he said as it turned to him screaming at him in hate and spite. "It's like my mind has cleared and... I've never felt so good! So what exactly is that thing?" he said in a slight daze as he came to terms that that thing had been inside his scar.

"A horcrux," he replied, but elaborated for Harry. "It is disgraceful to kill the innocent, but to use the innocent to splinter one's soul to secure your life with an anchor is inexcusable. The fact that this one was so crude and accidental..." he said standing and glaring at it. "...means that he had made others like it first. You can't make something like it accidently without knowing how to make it in the first place. I couldn't say how many exist. I don't know how many would have been possible before it would blow up in his face."

"Voldemort," Harry mumbled feeling like he had been hit in the gut by Death herself, then she molested him a little. "Oh no... the diary, second year. I destroyed it, and I remember the screams when I stabbed it with a basilisk fang. That wasn't just a memory, but a piece of his soul trying to come back stealing Ginny's life force!"

"Hmm... interesting...!" Anubis said as he dropped the shield holding the anchor and blood splattered to the floor as it screeched in black energy that faded away into nothing. "You should wash up, and get some rest. I will return and wake you in the morning for your training to begin. We can leave his horcrux's for now, unless we stumble onto one. I believe that scar should now heal over, but if not and you want it gone I can make a healing potion."

"T-thanks!" he replied as Anubis burst away in a blast of wind.

Harry sighed but he also smiled. He looked in the mirror while covered in blood, smiling and he looked a little deranged like it, but he also felt amused by that.

Something was finally looking up for him and he couldn't wait to see what would happen with Dumbledore now he had an ancient and powerful sorcerer apprenticing him. He had read somewhere once, or maybe Hermione quoted it at him that before schools sorcerers or sorceresses would take muggle-borns, or family members to apprentice in magic, and he was getting that change.

He shook his head as he got up and left for the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed, he was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep for the beginning of his lessons the next day.

Meanwhile, miles away in a dingy dark kitchen within 12 Grimmauld Place somewhere in London was a large, long wooden table where many witches and wizards had gathered. The room was packed to near bursting point, which didn't occur to them was a fire hazard, and Gwen Black sat back in the air floating above them, unseen, watching, and wishing to kick some of them, or most of them out of her house, but she had no power to do so.

She was 14 years old when she had been killed by her father in a fit of rage. They had blamed Death Eaters, and Sirius had never seen her body so he never disputed it, but he was only 15 at the time.

It was easy to blame Death Eaters as she had once been beaten by her house of Slytherin for saying that Death Eaters were stupid and loved hating muggles because they didn't know how to love their families, and she knew that well as her mother and father had anything and everything and still hated, wanting more.

Gwen hadn't really been the nicest person, and she could admit that to herself since no one else could see or hear her. It was her curse to forever have to linger, watching the world go on without passing over, and she didn't know why she stayed. She had thought that ghosts were real spirits but it turned out they really were just imprints on the world while she was the real thing, trapped in the house, unseen or heard, even by sorcery.

Though she realised the Order of the Phoenix were idiots it was funny to watch them go about their crap. Her big brother, Sirius was in the room looking bored, but he never did have much patience. However, he was the only member of her family who missed her and cared about her death.

She had spoken her thoughts too much about how the so-called 'dark' was idiots. She would have preferred to be in Ravenclaw House where she could talk and let out her smarts without bigots treating their irrational hate as if it was a religion in the early 18 or 1900's because they were nothing more than stupid pricks.

She watched as that stupid old geezer, Dumbledore sat at the end of the table, back to a wall, facing the door while the main players sat around the table, and that annoying one with the stupid eye next to him one side, and McGonagall the other side. The old man cleared his throat and everyone jumped to attention, except a few who just showed some curiosity like that grease ball bastard Snape.

How she would have loved to ring that filths neck for looking at that nice girl Lily Evans back at school as if he stood a chance. He was a freaking racist for fucks sake, and she was a muggle-born witch. Lily had been nice to her and helped her with her homework sometimes when they were in the library together, and was like an older sister sometimes, in the year above hers with that Potter boy and Sirius.

She heard some of what went on, and though she didn't like Potter, she loved Lily, and they talked about her son like he was property too much for comfort and Sirius was a wanted convict according to the idiot minister, so he couldn't speak out against it. Then she was dead, so it was quite understandable that she couldn't do anything either.

Then she had been really small for her age so they would have likely laughed at her anyway. Though, at least her boobs had grown, she would like to be able to change her hair as it was deep black and short and ruffled with long tails over her small ears. Her cool blue eyes glared down at the old man as he began his meeting.

"Moody has just confirmed that Voldemort has indeed woken the Dark Emperors!" the old man said, and Gwen was interested as she peered down. She couldn't help but smirk at the gasps that ran around the table full of horror. They were all cowards who each could take a Death Eater if they weren't too busy crapping their pants and watching their loved one's die. She grew up in some way with many of them, so she knew how weak the Death Eaters really were.

She still didn't get why Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters. She had always thought she was cool, and had her first and only sexual experience with her cousin. She sighed, shaking her head as that was fun but she was sure she was straight, unless the girl was something special enough. She might have considered a full time relationship with Lily Evans though she was just that sexy and nice.

"He met a man named Anubis Sin!" the old man continued, ignoring the mutters and they stopped immediately. "And he was with Harry-," he said pausing for the horrified gasps, but Gwen was curious as the old man though looking concerned (most likely because his plots would fall to pieces) didn't look worried about Harry's safety.

"Anubis then went and tore down the blood wards I put in place to protect him," he went on and ignored the shocked gasps this time, and actually looked like he held back from rolling his eyes in inpatients, but he made them that way with all his crap so he gets what he deserved. "This Dark Emperor seems to want to get back at Voldemort and his rivals by training Harry in what I could only guess.

"For now all we can do is wait," he said while he pretended he didn't notice Moody glaring at him in annoyance, so it was obvious Dumbledore was living out important details that could get some idiot doing something stupider than usual. "I was thinking that since this could ruin many plans that I could potentially get Anubis Sin to teach Defence against the Dark Arts as it would solve that problem, if he proves to be out to ruin Voldemort, and keep a closer eye on him. That way we could then use someone who has vast knowledge of the dark, and avoid that evil, vile woman Delores Umbridge taking the job by ministry decree-."

"You would have one of the most dangerous and destructive Dark Wizards of all times teach over her?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Have you not met her?" he asked, curious.

"Okay," she conceded while others were nodding in agreement.

Gwen was laughing as that was so funny. They would rather one of the most dangerous men on the planet teaching over some ministry stooge. She was glad she was too dead to have met this woman if she were that vile. She couldn't place the name so either never made a blip on the school radar, or left before she started, or started after her death.

"Also there is the matter of the attack on Harry by dementors!" Dumbledore said, frowning. "Unfortunately Moody and Kingsley were late, but fortunately Mr. Sin had gotten to it and sorted everything out. Unfortunately the ministry is still trying to claim that it was Harry's magic even though it was not, and there will be a foolish hearing on the matter, which hopefully Mr. Sin can attend to decree that he used the magic.-"

"Wait a minute, where is Kingsley?" someone asked, confused and curious.

"Umm... well," the old man said uncomfortably as he gestured Moody.

"Anubis said he teleported him to Arabia... somewhere in a desert and that he planted an anti-apparation charm on him that would last a few hours!" Moody growled out with a shrug while everyone stared in awe and horror. "He pissed off the guy with his demands, so got what he got because he chose to be ignorant to anyone beyond Dumbledore or Voldemort."

Gwen smiled at that as it was good news as that man had to have been a complete Dumbledore minion. She couldn't be-bothered to hear any more of their crap and floated through the wall up into an upper landing where she saw a cute blonde haired girl pause as she was about to open a door to enter. Gwen thought she was looking at her for a moment when she remembered no one could see her.

"Hello!" the girl suddenly said, still looking at her with dreamy blue eyes. She must have been the new girl. Her oddball father had just joined the Order of the Phoenix. He was kind of amusing, so she had looked forward to observing his daughter.

Gwen looked around before she realised other than her, the small blonde girl was alone. She was taller than her, and about the same age, physically at least.

"A-are you talking to me?" she asked as she landed in front of the girl.

"Of course," she agreed, startling her. "My name is Luna Lovegood, what is yours?"

"Gwen Black!" she replied automatically, ecto-tears thretening to fall.

Luna looked at her in sadness before hugging her, and she felt her warm soft body as her arms wrapped around her. "I've seen real a dead person before, but this is the first time I've hugged one. She was covered in blood and was crushed through her chest from the truck her boyfriend murdered her with."

Gwen couldn't believe it. Luna could really see her and feel her. She hugged back whimpering and was soon telling her everything about how she was murdered, and Luna was eager to listen and comfort her.

Maybe with her newfound medium she would find her peace and finally have a new hope for her future and whatever that holds for the spirit of a dead girl.

_**to be continued..**_


	3. Morning in Darkness

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant!_

**7 Dark Emperors**

**Chapter 3**

**Morning in Darkness**

Harry groaned as he woke up that morning rubbing sleep from his eyes. If it weren't for the brand new clothes on his bedside table he might have thought that the previous evening didn't happen. Sitting up in his bed he clicked the fingers of his right hand and created a small blue spark. He grinned as he shook away the rest of his sleep as everything was right; the wards were now dead, and he was the apprentice of an 'ancient Egyptian god'.

He stood and stretched his muscles before looking over the outfit left for him. It was simple and easy for training in. He pulled it on and looked himself over. It was just a plain white tee shirt with a black hoodie and black track bottoms with a pair of white running shoes, and was all very fresh and comfortable.

He was surprised that Anubis was that into what people of his time would wear. But then thinking of that he would likely want to fit in, and catch up with everything, and he was certainly not the type to stay in the dark ages because wizards did. He liked that because it meant his new teacher wouldn't be as close minded as most, if not all of the staff at Hogwarts.

Though, even Harry knew that girls liked boys to look good these days – well that was undeniably true of the muggle world. In Harry's opinion muggle girls were just as good as magical girls, and Anubis chose muggle styles over anything from the magical world, but then muggles were nicer and probably cheaper too.

He thought about that for a moment and grinned to himself. He could get used to dressing nice, and thinking about Gringotts Wizarding Bank; he would have some money to buy some nice new clothes, and wondered why he hadn't done that before. He was a little suspicious of that as he remembered that was what he wanted to do before his first year but Hagrid wouldn't let him.

'Got ta take ya home, straight away, no muggle shops; Dumbledore's orders!' the friendly giant had boomed out and Harry didn't ask again.

Harry frowned at that. He didn't know why he forgot about it. Dumbledore had stopped him shopping in the muggle world, and Harry was too wowed and impressed by the magical world to argue as now he knew Hagrid would have given in very fast.

Then Hagrid believed that Harry would have known about magic when he arrived. Why when his first invitation letter was sent to a cupboard would he or anyone think that the Dursley's would have told him of his heritage? That just wasn't right, and the fact the letter was delivered to the front door while saying cupboard was strange too now he thought about it.

He knew owls would deliver straight to the child if they couldn't deliver to the address because it was inaccessible. In fact, you only needed the person's name on the letter and the owl would find them; his owl did that all the time. Did Dumbledore do that just for him, on purpose, because if so then the old man had spent many years laughing at the Saviour of Wizarding UK; the slave to muggles! Then the old man was the reason he was dumped on the doorstep of the racists in the first place.

Shrugging that away as it made him want to commit old-man-murder he looked around his room - half expecting to see Anubis pop in out of thin air. He didn't however. Harry did look out of the window in shock as it was still dark. He thought it was odd how he had woken up so easily after the tiring evening before. He then groaned as he realised that Anubis woke him after all. He must have been spelled to wake up so early, which so wasn't fair; he would like to get some extra zees, but they would have to wait until that night.

He sighed as he found a note on the broken old desk in his room with a yellow and black digital sports watch. It looked very expensive and looking it over it had many different functions and could apparently withstand 2000 metres of water pressure. He sighed as he read the note and it told him to meet Anubis in London without telling him how. But he wasn't allowed to use magic, or pay for muggle transportation.

It didn't give him a time or place, and after strapping on his new watch to his left wrist he figured that he would have to leave then and hope for the best that it was Diagon Alley or somewhere magical he had to meet because there weren't many places. It was mainly Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic, and a few magical heritage sites, which pretty much meant museums with secret magical sides.

Though, it was likely that he would have to walk, or jog or something. He couldn't see his uncle giving him a ride after that blood thing, but then that was super creepy, so he would easily let that slid. At least his idiot uncle left the room, never shouted or cussed (though that would have been cool as Anubis could have turned him into a goldfish), but just left and never even returned.

He sighed and rubbed his head wondering whether anymore of Dumbledore's minions were watching the house because he would have to get passed them first. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as they weren't someone like Moody or Kingsley because they weren't idiots. He was hopeful that if Moody was there that he could convince the old man to back down and let him go.

Looking at his watch; it was just after 3 in the morning. That was not the sort of time he wanted to get up, but it left him a good long time to get to the city. Anubis said he would meet him at some place in London, and on top of that Harry wasn't to bring his wand or any of his magical items, so that meant he had to leave his invisibility cloak too, not that he could get it as his stuff was still locked away in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs.

He shook his head as he hid his wand under the lose floorboard. He was already being blamed for underage magic because the ministry were douche bags who couldn't tell who preformed magic, and lied to say they could, and he was almost certain that they knew he didn't perform that spell as it was way out of Dumbledore's league, let alone Harry's. That would explain how they accused him for Dobby's magic, and why Fred and George Weasley always got away with using magic at home while they were underage.

It seemed obvious now that the ministry discriminated against muggle-born's, but then with how stupid some purebloods were, Malfoy for example, maybe they needed the advantage. He didn't like that purebloods got away with so much but muggle-born's got all the jip, but then, he wasn't muggle-born, but maybe, according to the ministry he was as 'good' as.

Harry shook away his thoughts before he snuck out of his room, closing the door behind him he easily snuck downstairs silently. He had snuck around the house so much when he was younger (just to eat) that he had gotten good at being a sneak. He wondered whether mage could choose ninja as a career path when he had his career talk.

He only knew about it from his friend Hermione, fretting at the end of the year about it come 5th year. He had to worry about Hermione and her crazy school priority and worry sometimes. She really did forget to have fun too much. In fact, Harry was certain he had never seen her go out of her way to have non-school related fun.

Hermione needed to get a life. She wasn't bad looking. He didn't think she was his type though. He would, of course; she was pretty, and though a geek, had a nice body too. However, he wouldn't want to date her; he wouldn't be able to stand all of the crap she came out with. She obeyed authority too much, and listened to what books, some written by morons centuries back, over common sense.

Ron was even worse. He was the opposite of Hermione, in that not only was he a boy (who lacked any largeness, except in height, and Harry should know as he had to room with him so much as they were dorm mates), but he was stupid too. However, they both had 1 annoyingly fatal flaw that annoyed Harry the most. They both did whatever Dumbledore told them to do because he was the 'GREAT' white wizard.

It was too annoying. He didn't see much if any hope for Ron to change that and to disobey, but Hermione? Hermione was a muggle-born girl, so she came from the real world, not the rose coloured one. If Harry could just casually point out that she had turned her back on the muggle world, and the sciences that she had loved as a child without outright telling her, she would realise what a tool she was being.

Unfortunately Ron didn't have such an open background, and wasn't smart enough to look beyond what he was taught, and taught he was by his ruthlessly ignorant mother. One of his older brother's Percy was like Hermione in a way, but he had too much ambition, and unjustified belief in the ministry, which Hermione didn't obtain because she had lived as a muggle.

Harry let himself think for a moment. He was sure Ginny, Ron's younger sister was smart, but more importantly she was rebellious, which would lead to looking beyond what nut cases told her, to what she could see. He had noticed her over the past year looking really good, and she had quite the beautiful smile, but most of all she went to muggle studies and didn't get names wrong – anymore.

That always annoyed him. Muggle-born's managed to get complicated words correct from the magical world, but magicians couldn't get names of muggle things right even when they consisted of just 2 letters like TV. Even though muggle studies were a couple decades out of date, Harry commended Ginny for trying so hard.

Even Ginny's father, with his 'fascination' with muggle things was blatantly ignorant of them, treating them as if they were all toys, or silly fads. Mr. Weasley either didn't try to understand them, or he just wasn't smart enough too, which was more than likely. The twins he was sure would get it as though no one would want to admit it the Weasley twins, trouble makers though they were, were also closet geniuses.

Thinking about it maybe that was why they didn't do as well at school as they could. The school wasn't challenging enough, or in the right way at least. Even with a house like Ravenclaw, for supposed smarty pants, even though Harry now suspected that anyone could go to any house they wanted, and had chosen what house they preferred even before getting to Hogwarts, there weren't classes for gifted kids to get harder or challenging workloads, and no support like they would need.

Shrugging as it wasn't really his problem the teachers at Hogwarts weren't as good, and in some cases (Snape) had NO qualifications to teach, let alone an army of teenagers. The school had to have around 500 to 1000 students, (he had never paid much attention but knew there were a few dorms for each year in each house, and he didn't associate with everyone in his year more than a friendly 'yo' or 'alright mate').

So he wondered why there weren't multiple teachers for the same job; at least 2 for each class would be significant because classes were ridiculously large and overcrowded, and he wondered how the teachers coped, and what potions some were on to relieve stress. They weren't just teachers but monitored students during off hours too (including holidays, minus summer), because the school wouldn't get house parents and used the teachers as 'jack-of-all-trades', no wonder they couldn't master teaching.

Though, Harry unfortunately knew that Dumbledore would happily in his sense of 'justice', make sure Harry's potion teacher was Snape because Snape would want to continue tormenting him about being an orphan. Though, he doubted that Dumbledore would ever consent to hiring an extra teacher for each subject because he seemed to have a fear of change, and skimming off the top, after all Professor Binns was a ghost and didn't need a wage, so where was that going?

Sighing, Harry was out of the front door and closed it with a click before anyone could realise he was leaving even when the Dursley's were fast asleep and really heavy sleepers; his uncle sometimes suffered from insomnia because of some condition relating to his 'size', so it was better safe than sorry.

However, just as he was leaving down the driveway he was startled as he saw 2 young women tied to the bumper of his uncle's company car, bound around their ankles, and wrists. The first girl had purple hair and was straining against the ropes restraining her, glaring angrily with deep blue eyes. The second girl had short brown hair to the bottom of her neck, brown eyes, and had seemed to have given up struggling.

They both wore crimson robes and he was certain they weren't wearing normal people clothes underneath. He could see their wands out in front of them, out of reach, and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on when he rounded them he realised they were also gagged with something stuffed in their mouths and silver coloured duct tape.

The brown haired girl started struggling, mumbling as she saw Harry, and the other girl clocked on, both were moving their eyes over, struggling to nod to their left in panic. Harry looked over to see several little girls. Well they were little but not girls. They were young, but they had womanly figures, and stood about 9 inches tall.

They had either light orange, red, or yellow skin with pointy little ears, and red or yellow eyes. They were kind of cute with adorable little black bat like wings. They wore little black dresses, or skirts and tops made out of black petals with tiny bare feet and hands. They each had black hair cut in different styles and looked similar to each other so Harry figured the funny little things were at least related.

"A-are they Chaos Pixies?" he asked as after that odd thing when that idiot teacher in 2nd year released a bunch of Cornish Pixies on the unsuspecting class he read up on pixies and fairies, just in case as he at least realised they could be considered dangerous, no matter how small or cute they were.

He knew from his pixie research that wherever chaos pixies went, something odd was sure to happen and mostly really amusing, so everything was fine on that front, but they were considered highly dangerous according to the books he read in his spare bored-ness-time while somehow not being allowed to read books on spells, but he couldn't think why, so compensated with magical creatures, which influenced his elective subject year 3. Well anyway, with a myth such as the Norse God Loki having created the chaos pixies they shouldn't be trifled with.

The 2 girls were nodding their heads frantically. The pixies were hovering with their wings open gently watching him and they smiled with little fanged teeth and tiny little purple tongues licking their lips. He wondered whether death by Chaos Pixies was a manly way to go when they were all girls.

He couldn't bring himself to agree to that as they were too adorable, and cute, and in a way kind of sexy, but he was certain that that was just his lack of a love life talking; he so needed a cute girlfriend. Maybe he could get Anubis to set him up with that girl he told him about last night. He could do with some female company, but then, his eyes briefly flickered to, he supposed, Dumbledore minions before back to the pixies.

He remembered he had his task set to meet his new teacher in London. It was becoming obvious now that this was a test, or a test and training combined. He could almost smirk as he was being taught to think, observe, and that magic wasn't always needed. That he didn't always need to fight his way through his troubles using magic. If he needed too he could fight the muggle way, and punch his enemies, or talk his way out, but that was probably the point, showing him not to rely too heavily on magic, because it may not always be viable, or sensible.

"H-hey girls," he said with a small nervous grin while the pixies blushed and giggled like some schoolgirls from Hogwarts. "I'll pay you; umm..." he searched around before diving for the human girls and riffling in their pockets to their indignation and found several gold and silver coins, and stealing them. "Umm... I have six galleons and twelve sickles! But I have more money if you're interested?"

One of the pixies shot at him and stopped at face level, eying him in cheeky-suspicion before landing in his hand checking the coins out. However, a moment later she giggled and kicked the coins from his hands while both human girls watched their money rolling all over the place in tears. The little pixy sat in his hand with her legs folded under her butt, smirking as she put herself in a thinking pose.

"Umm... so, you don't want money?" he asked her while she shook her head agreeing with him in a cute manner. "Then I don't know what you would want!" he said moving her closer to his face.

She smiled widely and made a motion with her tiny fingers together in seals and white smoke rose and started writing in English. "So some stupid guy wearing a flashy suit asked you to keep me from leaving the street, and then the girls spotted you and tried to stop you, so you tied them up, and gagged them because they complained and whined. You want to do something fun," he read as the smoke rose and disappeared like the end credits of a movie or video game. "Now you want to hunt me because I'm famous for being fun like that, but you'll give me a head start?"

The little pixie was nodding her head happily in agreement. Harry smiled nervously as he raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. They sparked blue as the last of the smoke writing faded away and the pixie pouted while folding her arms over her little, but to a pixie, large chest, and her friends had moved closer. They didn't know he was bluffing, but he found them amusing as they all surrendered with pouty lips.

He chuckled lightly as he realised he had some mad bluffing skills, or the adorable pixies just couldn't be-bothered. He placed the pixy in his hand on his head and ignored the others while he started untying the 2 human girls, and let them remove their-own gags. They pulled out their panties from their mouths. He almost laughed as they blushed brightly and traded the panties, stuffing them into their pockets. They had each other's underwear in their mouths, which in Harry's opinion was super-hot, as they were super-hot.

"Thanks," the purple haired girl mumbled highly embarrassed. "I'm... Tonks and this is my friend Hestia Jones," she introduced herself and her friend while eying the pixies in suspicion. "Are those things safe?" she asked, doubtful. However, the one on Harry's head put her right hand on her chest while nodding mockingly while her sisters all copied suit.

"Well, I guess they're going to be good!" he replied thoughtfully. "I don't have a clue how Anubis convinced them to do this but..." he trailed off as he saw one with a huge clear plastic tube full of colourful sherbet, pouring some into her tiny mouth, greedily with a giant grin on her tiny lips. "OK, he bought them all some giant sized pixie sticks," he said with a sigh. "OK I'll get you more pixie sticks if you leave me alone... I'll get them while I'm in London, so stay out of sight!" he offered while they squealed in delight, giggling.

He watched while the one sitting on his head hopped off and fluttered to her sisters' high fiving each other before they shot off back to whatever hideout they had set up so they could wait for Harry to get home with their pixie sticks.

Shaking his head Harry shrugged as that wasn't very bad if that was supposed to be Anubis's attempt at making things harder for him. Therefore, he forgot all about them and the 'watcher' girls for the time being and started walking. They had distracted him for a few minutes, so barely any time lost when he had to stop as both human girls rushed to get in his way.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" he asked them, curious as they had retrieved their wands and were aiming at him. "Hey, no fair, I just rescued you both from those pixies, and you point your wands at me!?"

"Sorry Harry!" Tonks said sheepishly. "But we're here to keep an eye on you for Dumbledore, and it looks like that Anubis guy isn't around to help you!"

"Talking about that, has Kingsley got back yet?" he asked with a large grin. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer when Harry stepped around them. "By the way, use magic and it will be picked up, and someone will come to check it out thinking it was me!" he said with a sideway grin before breaking into a sprint.

Harry was really surprised by how the girls were so slow and out of shape that they hadn't stood a chance of catching up with him. It was quite strange considering they were both pretty and slender, and Dumbledore wouldn't have had them watching him if he didn't think they could handle themselves, but then they had been beaten up by pixies. That showed that Dumbledore was either that bad at judging talent, or to the magical world they were in top shape as with magic, magical people were lazy, which showed him that this 'training' was quite well thought out so he didn't end up like them.

He internally shrugged. Their loss was his gain. It was quite fun messing around with people rather than moping around and hiding from the morons in the world. He already had to deal with going to court over something as insignificant as underage magic while they had no proof he did anything at all. Though, Anubis promised to take him to the 'hearing', which was likely going to make a mockery of the magical worlds already shoddy justice system, and be super awesome and fun.

Harry didn't see the girls again as he was happy to ditch them, but would have been happier if they lifted their robes to let him have a look, or touch, or... he shook his head. Something was different, ever since his wards were torn down; it was like he was acting differently. He had only ever thought of girlfriends in the love kind of way, never in the sex way.

He had thought about it of course, and stroked his wand plenty of times, but that was just it, before he had thought about sex as in making love in a standard missionary position, but now he suddenly felt that if the girl was cute and up for it he would bone her bent over the kitchen sideboard, or sideways, even if she was between 8 and 10 years older than him, he was game just for the fun.

Harry frowned as he crossed a road that led into a side road that would head towards London without having to walk in the big empty fields beside the motorway as he knew the police would pick him up walking the hard shoulder of the motorway and he would prefer not to go there.

"Did those wards play with my freaking dead?" he asked himself, rubbing his head in frustrating. "Or play with my bloody hormones?" he demanded no one. "Probably both!" he answered himself as he realised that boys and even girls were supposed to have proper fantasies, which were hard to live up too because that was a large part of growing up.

He had been walking along the path when he turned as he saw a light coming up behind him and was surprised as he stopped as a motor bike pulled up beside him with a woman on it. He could just make out blonde hair under her helmet as she turned to look at him, but he never got the impression that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out this early?" she asked with a muffled voice. "I already have enough on my plate without feeling concerned about strange kids out by themselves at Four O Clock in the morning."

"Walking to London!" he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked the strange woman over. Her body was fine and he was sure that she wasn't just all looks, but was actually strong.

"You're joking, right?" she demanded while he shook his head. She sighed as she pulled her spare helmet off the back. "You're as bad as Val... about the same age too," she said handing him the helmet to his growing confusion. "I'm heading into London myself because I need to get something me and my friends... well, never mind, just get on."

"Umm...okay!" Harry agreed, shrugging as she was certainly not a Death Eater, and he really didn't want to walk that far. So he pulled on the helmet and adjusting the strap as it was too small. Then he clipped it on before climbing on the back of the bike and holding the back grips to keep on while she revved the engine and they were away.

"By the way; I'm Tanith Low...!" she introduced herself over the roar of the engine.

"Harry Potter!" he replied, answering her trail off, as he had to hold her slightly as the bike jerked weirdly.

"It's nice to meet you!" she replied, and under her helmet she was smirking as she started making some seriously good plans, involving a friend of hers and the boy who was passed over by Death herself.

"They'll make a cute couple!" Tanith muttered to herself 'evilly' giggling.

"What was that?" Harry asked in worry as he was sure she mentioned something about him and some girl making a cute couple, but she barely knew him.

"Nothing!" she replied as she glanced back, certain about her plot as she took note of Harry's good looks and those amazing eyes; this had to have been Fates doing.

_**to be continued...**_

**Important Authors Note about Duel Nephilim! **_Don't worry_ However, I have just recently, a few days ago made some minor changes and slight additions to what had been chapter 1! However, I have also added over 3,000 plus words to chapter 1, and altered how the outcome of Lily's battle of Voldemort happened. Plus I've added in some incentive, and reason for Bella being Lily's 'property'. Other than that chapter 2 has not been changed, and I recommend rereading, you don't need to, but you may feel slightly lost later on if you don't. However, just rereading the end battle between Lily and Voldemort is all that is needed to stay in the loop, but I'll leave a note in chapter 3 too, just in case some miss this. Thank you, and I do hope you enjoy this new chapter of 7 Dark Emperors.


End file.
